Nativo América
by Ali-vanvan
Summary: La historia oculta del porqué Alfred, no puede recordar nada de su infancia antes de que llegaran los conquistadores europeos.


**Okay... esta es mi primer vez subiendo fanfics y esas cosas a una pagina publica, ni siquiera estoy al 100% segura de esto XD pero bueno~ ya ni modo, ya lo subí (?) y bueno... busco CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, y opiniones, vamos quiero escucharlos :B -aunque, me gustaría que usaran algo de tacto al escribir su opinión- XDUu como dije, soy nueva, tenganme paciencia, estoy probando esto y... Ay ya, equis, lean y diganme si les gustó o no y por qué y con eso seré feliz X'DUu  
**

* * *

_-Sé fuerte y olvida, sé fuerte y olvida. No mires nunca hacia atrás, solo hacia adelante… al sol, no temas, solo olvida…- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de exhalar lo que le quedaba de vida, frente al niño que había considerado su hijo, desde el primer instante en el que le contempló, llorando en aquella noche estrellada….._

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la joven mujer de piel morena cobriza se encontraba trotando por la pradera en la que el río se perdía en la lejanía si se alzaba la mirada; soltó un largo y pesado suspiro entrecerrando los ojos, aún llevaba las flechas de casería a la espalda, no había tenido suerte ese día, pero no se rendiría, no era motivo para hacerlo. Lanzó una plegaria mental a los espíritus para que la ayudasen a encontrar algo con lo cual alimentar a su gente, que al contrario de las pueblos del sur, tenían que soportar el clima que se vivía en el norte: un clima cruel, cambiante y, y más aún en esas épocas del año, donde el sol azotaba la planicie americana (Aunque en ese entonces no llevaba ese nombre) con toda su fuerza y su fervor, calentándolo todo a su paso.

Apartó un mechón de sus largos cabellos negros de su rostro, acomodándolo con cuidado detrás de la oreja para que allí se sostuviera, al momento de ponerse en cuclillas sobre el suelo lodoso de la orilla del río, pudiendo notar unas huellas de algo que parecía ser un conejo, estaban frescas, el animal no podía estar muy lejos, se levanto y cerró los ojos un momento, agudizando el odio. Luego de unos segundos de profundo silencio, nada normal en pleno verano en la pradera junto al río, escuchó el sonido sordo de unas hojas al moverse y crujir, debía ser del conejo, rápidamente tomó una de sus flejas y la acomodó en el arco, caminando con mucho cuidado sobre el lodo, sin importarle que por unos momentos sus pies descalzos se hundieran en este, de hecho, la tranquilizaba la sensación de tener la tierra bajo sus pies, sentir la presencia de la madre naturaleza que le brindaba la vida a todo ser que vivía sobre ella.

Estiró la flecha sobre el arco, apuntando cuidosamente hacia los arbustos de los cuales provenía el sonido que había captado instantes atrás, debía ser muy cuidadosa, solo tendría esa oportunidad. Lleno sus pulmones de aire, pidiendo, de nuevo, a los espíritus que fueran ellos los que guiasen la flecha hasta la carne del conejo, que sería su alimento para ese día, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de probar bocado, más que unas cuantas semillas y raíces, que de hecho ya empezaban a escasear, a esas alturas del verano. Finalmente, soltó la flecha, dejando que esta volara hasta dar en medio de la maleza, una vez hecho el acto, se acerco dando saltitos sobre las piedras para cruzar las aguas que la separaban de la otra orilla del río, dejando que la cristalina agua que allí corría lavara sus pies del lodo con el que anteriormente se habían manchado. Una vez llegó, noto la flecha y hojas alrededor de esta, sacudirse violentamente para luego quedarse quietas. Una sonrisa satisfecha y autosuficiente no tardo en adornar su rostro, en lo que retiraba el arma del cuerpo del animal y se lo guardaba el cuerpo en la bolsa. Agradeció en un murmuro al espíritu del conejo, que gracias a él, recibiría alimento para nutrir su cuerpo, y también a los espíritus antiguos y sagrados que la habían guiado hasta el.

-No me agradezcas, si todavía ni te he saludado. –Habló una voz socarrona y lamentablemente ya familiar para ella, que había captado el rezo de agradecimiento, sacándola de golpe de su estado de buen humor ante la primera presa del día.

Se volteó de inmediato hacia la voz, que estaba de espaldas a ella, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a aquel hombre de forma severa.- ¿A qué has venido, Acoatl? -Pronunció estas palabras en tono frío, era bien sabido que ellos nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, después de todo, el azteca era un tipo presumido y pedante para ella, le resultaba fastidioso oírlo presumir acerca de sus ciudades doradas y los tributos que recibía diarios, no le parecía correcto que creyera que sus enemigos le pertenecían de aquella manera.

Lo mismo pensaba él, de la nativo americana, la consideraba inestable y algo menos inteligente por el hecho de ser nómada y no querer asentarse en un solo lugar, no comprendía el hecho de que ella creyera que nada le pertenecía y que la madre naturaleza le daba todo y no debían abusar de ella, el sabia que eso era verdad, pero para eso él había inventado distintas formas de renovar, por así decirlo a la gran madre naturaleza, plantando el mismo los cultivos que comía su gente y criando a los animales. Eran formas muy distintas de pensar, aunque aun así, no tenían tanto problema el uno con el otro, ya que vivían bastante lejos uno del otro, separados por la extensa flora de Norte América, pero a pesar de eso, tenían comunicación, como los vecinos que era, ella le informaba de algunas cosas como, cambios de clima que se dirigían a su región y viceversa, además de que ambos respetaban rigurosamente las reglas de convivencia que se habían establecido, ninguno cruzaría a territorios ajenos a menos que fuera para hacer un comunicado de importancia para el otro.

-No he venido a molestar, si es eso a lo que te refieres, Nidawi querida. –Musitó con sorna la última palabra.- Vengo aquí a informarte algo que probablemente te interese saber. –Le miró con una ceja alzada, esperando ver su reacción.

Su postura cambió de inmediato, relajándose un poco, aunque su ceño seguía ligeramente fruncido, mirando con atención al joven que tenía en frente. –Habla, Azteca. –Pidió en tono suave.

-Pues veras. –Comenzó el moreno, mientras miraba distraídamente el agua del río correr bajo sus pies, mojando la gruesa piel de sus guaraches.- Supongo que has escuchado los rumores de que unas bestias blancas andan rondando por los territorios del sur, muy cerca de los míos a decir verdad.

-Sí, los he escuchado, pero no los he creído. ¿Qué con ello? -Preguntó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho, expectante.

-Que son ciertos. –Soltó sin más. –Supuse que sería de tu interés, puesto que mi Yaaxil ha visto sus extraños pájaros gigantes que vuelan sobre el agua dirigirse hacia el norte… ósea hacia aquí. –Finalizó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, captando por un momento confusión, seguido de un sentimiento que no logro descifrar. Yaaxil, era el nombre humano que portaba la pareja del azteca, la hermosa representante del Impero Maya.

La morena soltó un suspiro, entrecerrando sus negros ojos. - ¿Pájaros que vuelan sobre el agua? Pero eso es imposible… -Alegó la chica, mirándolo entre confundida e incrédula.

-Es la verdad, yo mismo los he visto, pero haya tú si no quieres creerme, será mejor que te prepares, así como nosotros lo haremos. –Terminó en tono aburrido, antes de girar sobre sus talones, haciendo que la capa roja que llevaba puesta girara con el moviendo el aire y arremolinando el polvo a su alrededor, el cual brillaba entre los rayos del sol de la tarde.

Lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecer en la lejanía del horizonte. Entrecerró sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol dándole en la cara y decidió seguir con su casería, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquellas bestias blancas y pájaros que volaban sobre el agua, ahora debía cazar.

Esa misma noche al volver del ritual de agradecimiento por la caza, ya que luego de la repentina visita de Acoatl, había logrado encontrar otros dos conejos y para su suerte un venado. Estaba agradecida y satisfecha consigo misma. Decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, solo que esta vez se había alejado demasiado al parecer, aunque para alguien como ella que representaba una tierra y su población, era diferente el movimiento y la distancia en su territorio, podía simplemente sentarse en el pasto y cerrar los ojos pensando en el lugar en el que quisiera estar y cuando los abriera, se encontraría en ese lugar, claro que esto era solo en el territorio que le correspondía.

Llego a la playa, era la hora del crepúsculo y el atardecer en la playa era hermoso, agradeció de nuevo por ser parte de esa hermosa tierra, en lo que un suave suspiro se le escapaba de los labios. Tomó asiento en una roca grande que sobresalía de la grava, ya que en esas playas no había arena. Contempló con algo de nostalgia el momento en el que el sol agonizaba ahogándose en el mar.

Un pensamiento asalto su mente, al dirigir su vista hacia las aves que sobrevolaban el agua. Pájaros gigantes que vuelan en el agua. No era que no le creyera a su vecino, era solo que le resultaba difícil además de que si es que aquellos extraños seres de los que tanto se rumoreaba anduvieran por sus tierras, estaba segura de poder combatirlos, después de todo, era fuerte y nunca se rendía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el gran Impero Azteca cuando este intento apoderarse de sus tierras, y no había enemigo más temido que él, por lo tanto, no debería temerle a las bestias blancas. Aunque en realidad no podía saber si eran bestias verdaderas hasta el momento de encontrarse con uno, "Ni siquiera Acoatl los ha visto…" Pensó, al momento de sentir la fría briza marina nocturna agitar sus largos cabellos, apretó mas sus piernas contra su pecho, pegando sus labios contra la cálida piel de las rodillas. Sería lindo tener con quien compartir ese bello momento.

De vez en cuando, le daba esa sensación en el pecho, que la hacía desear compartir esos bellos atardecerse con alguien más. "Pero eso es imposible Nidawi, debes de pensar en tu gente y dejar los deseos de cosas imposibles para los humanos normales." Se regañó a sí misma.

"Acoatl… Yaaxil… ellos se tienen el uno al otro…" Pensó. De pronto le había entrado aquella sensación, al pensar en ellos, o más bien, pensar en lo que a ella misma le faltaba.

Nunca había tenido una pareja estable, debido a que más al norte de su territorio no había más que frio suelo infértil y congelado. Al sur solo tenía al azteca el cual tenía como pareja a la representante del Imperio Maya, Yaaxil, así que no tenía muchas opciones. "Y también tienen a su pequeño nieto…" Eso era algo de lo que se había enterado hace muy poco y no por cuenta del azteca ni mucho menos de la maya. No, eso lo había tenido que descubrir por su cuenta en uno de sus viajes de contrabando a territorio ajeno en busca de comida, cuando esta escaseaba al norte del continente. Había podido ver como el hombre sostenía una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, muy parecida a él, aunque… había algo en ese bebé que no terminaba de cuadrarle, su sangre era diferente, sabía que representaba a un territorio al igual que ellos, pero… su procedencia era dudosa, había una parte de su sangre no era completamente de la región y ella lo sabía y también sabía que esa era la razón de que sus abuelos le ocultaran con tanto celo. Pero prefería no pensar mucho en ello, sabía que ese pequeño había "nacido" hace muy poco, así que no se molestaba, no podrían ocultarlo por siempre y después de todo, no era como que le fuera a afectar directamente, habría que esperar a ver como se desarrollaba.

Finalmente se levantó, ya la noche reinaba en el lugar, se había perdido en el hilo de sus pensamientos otra vez, agitó suavemente la cabeza, tratando de despejarse y al final levantó la vista, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplar la infinidad de estrellas que parecían arremolinarse y danzar en el cielo nocturno. Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, antes de regresar su mirada al suelo para que de un salto abandonara la roca y comenzar su camino de regreso a la tribu.

En eso estaba caminando por la orilla del río de la ahora obscura pradera en la cual había cazado esta mañana antes de su inesperado encuentro con su vecino del sur, en cuanto un sonido llamo su atención. Giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección a este, quedándose muy quieta hasta volver a escucharlo y en cuanto lo hizo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, le resultaba ligeramente familiar y a la vez no. Era como un quejido amortiguado, parecido a un lamento muy lejano. La curiosidad la llevo a acercarse con cuidado hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, obligándola a cursar el río, mojándose hasta la mitad del muslo para poder llegar a lo otra orilla, ya que se encontraba lejos del camino de rocas que solía usar en el día, en cuanto estuvo del otro lado, lo primero que notó era que el sonido se escuchaba mucho as cercano de lo que había notado en un principio, parecía estar a tan solo unos metros de ella y se escuchaba como un llanto, pero no era un llanto de animal, ese llanto era definitivamente humano, lo que la llevo a buscar con mas insistencia y rapidez la fuente de este. Su rastreo la guió hasta un gran árbol del cual parecía provenir ese llanto, se acerco a este hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la rugosa corteza del viejo tronco. El llanto no era adulto, era un llanto infantil, como el de los recién nacidos al tomar su primera bocanada de aire, de allí que le hubiera sonado familiar en un principio. Miró confusa a su alrededor, no lograba dar con el responsable de aquel lamento tan insistente, un instinto desconocido se despertó dentro de ella. Era la necesidad imperiosa de acabar con ese llanto, tenía ganas de cargar y sostener en sus brazos a la criatura responsable de este y mecerla hasta que su aparente sufrimiento cesase, este sentimiento se hizo tan intenso que sintió que enloquecería si no encontraba pronto a aquel infante. Y en una de sus vueltas alrededor del árbol, un movimiento debajo de una gran raíz la hizo bajar la mirada y acuclillarse a un lado de esta, el llanto era tan fuerte e insistente, clamante de atención, retiró con rapidez y agilidad el musgo y las hojas que allí se acumulaban, para encontrarse a un pequeño bebé de apariencia humana debajo de aquella raíz. Pero eso no fue lo que le robó el aliento y la dejó boquiabierta ante el niño que seguía removiéndose entre la hierba y lloriqueando. No, lo que la hizo mirar con asombro y algo de miedo a aquella pequeña criatura fue su apariencia física. No era como los bebés de la región, su piel no era morena cobriza, ni siquiera era del color de la canela quemada cómo la de Acoatl, ni la del color suave de los brotes de la misma plata del nieto de este. No, este niño poseía una piel tan blanca que incluso le parecía pálida y sus cabellos… sus cabellos eran del color del maíz maduro. Eso la hizo dudar a la hora de acercarse hasta el, para tomarlo en brazos, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, quitándole a su paso las plantas que se le hubieran pegado al cuerpecito desnudo después de haber estado quien sabe cuánto tiempo sobre la húmeda hierva. Era un varón y al instante de tomarlo en brazos supo que tampoco era un humano normal, era un territorio al igual que ella. Lo que la confundió y asustó aun más de lo que la pobre mujer ya estaba.

Su mente era un remolino de preguntas a las cuales no podía responder. ¿De quién era aquel bebé? ¿Qué hacía en su territorio? ¿Por qué le habían abandonado en medio de la pradera a su merced, cuando aun no podía defenderse por si mismo? ¿A qué tierra representaba? ¿De dónde venía? Todas estas y muchas preguntas más, surgieron de pronto en su mente, al grado de marearla un poco; tuvo que recargarse en el árbol con el niño aun en brazos, el cual seguía llorando y removiéndose. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo hacia el ser que cargaba en brazos, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo allí… tal vez desaparecería y se iría por donde vino, el llanto insistente del infante no la dejaba pensar con claridad y hacia que le comenzara a dar dolor de cabeza, debía callarlo, si lo callaba podría pensar que hacer con él.

Acomodó con cuidado al niño entre sus brazos y se sentó en posición de loto en el piso, comenzando a mecerlo con suavidad, en lo que entonaba una canción de cuna en su idioma, cantándole al bebé en voz baja, esperando que esto lo calmara. Era una canción que ni ella misma conocía, solo… las palabras brotaban de su boca a medida que se le ocurría la melodía, al contemplar al niño y ver sus gruesas lagrimas bajando por sus coloradas mejillas.

*[Traducción de la canción de cuna que inspiró esta historia. (?)]

_Duérmete, no llores_

_Niñito mío, duérmete._

_Cuando te despiertes, tendrás pasteliltos_

_Y todos los caballitos bonitos._

_Negros y bayos, grises y tordos_

_Un coche y seis caballitos_

_Duérmete, no llores_

_Niñito mío, no llores._

_Duérmete, no llores_

_Niñito mío, duérmete._

_Cuando te despiertes, tendrás pastelitos_

_Y todos los caballitos bonitos._

_Allá abajo, al fondo de la pradera_

_Hay un pobre corderito_

_Las abejas y mariposas an irritado sus ojitos_

_El pobrecito lloró para llamar a su mamá._

_Duérmete, no llores_

_Niñito mío, duérmete._

_Cuando te despiertes, tendrás pasteliltos_

_Y todos los caballitos bonitos._

Poco a poco, mientras cantaba, iba notando como el cuerpecito entre sus brazos se relajaba y los insistentes sollozos iban desapareciendo hasta convertirse en solo suaves estremecimientos por parte del menor, siguió meciéndolo, hasta el instante en el que este abrió sus grandes ojos y alzo la mirada para contemplar de donde venia el sonido, su mirada se centro en los ojos obscuros de la mujer, que se quedo contemplando aquellas orbes azules, tan azules como el cielo de la pradera esta mañana, un azul que la atrapo, la hizo entender que aquel niño estaba allí por algo, estaba allí para que ella lo encontrara, era un regalos de los espíritus y de la madre naturaleza, para acompañar sus días de soledad. Los ojitos del niño se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que cayó dormido entre los brazos de la Nativo Americana, gracias a la canción que ella le acababa de componer.

Ahora no le dejaría allí, por ningún motivo dejaría que ese niño desapareciera, ahora era suyo, es así como ella, para bien o para mal, quiso interpretar aquel encuentro con el pequeño bebé.

_In'man~_

Aquel nombre se le había venido a la mente tan rápido en cuanto el niño había clavado sus ojos en los de ella y había decidido que ese sería su nombre, que significaba "La claridad azul del cielo". Sus ojos eran igual al cielo… No, sus ojos eran el cielo.

Un extraño sonido la saco de su ensoñación y la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad, miro a la obscuridad, que de pronto se le antojaba amenazante, pero no era por ella por quien temía, sino por el pequeño ser que yacía acurrucado entre sus brazos, se levantó con cuidado, mirando a todos lados, agazapada en una posición de defensa por si algo se acercaba, al parecer el sonido no había sido nada importante, probablemente un animalillo nocturno, pero aun así, emprendió el camino de regreso a la tribu, esta vez, tendría que preparar un ritual de purificación para el niño y lo que se le llama un bautizo, para que formara parte de ella como hijo que era.


End file.
